In certain applications relating to the use of switches it becomes necessary to use specific switch configurations for specific redundancy sequences. An output redundancy ring provides for backup capabilities such as providing a plurality of amplifiers that can be switched in as a replacement for a failed amplifier. A typical configuration is known as an "M" configuration.
An "M" switch configuration table is shown in FIG. 1. An "M" switch 100 has three inputs and three outputs and the switch 100 is shown in each of its three possible positions. The inputs are labeled A, B, and C. The outputs are labeled 1, 2, and 3. A particular input port can be switched to any of the three outputs while the other two inputs are then each connected to one of the other two outputs.
In position one, input A is connected to output 1, input B is connected to output 2, and input C is connected to output 3. In position two, input A is connected to output 2, input B is connected to output 3, and input C is connected to output 1. In position three, input A is connected to output 3, input B is connected to output 1, and input C is connected to output 2.
One method of providing a particular redundancy ring involves using a waveguide "M" switch, which is the only type of "M" switch available. However, the input side of an amplifier is not compatible with waveguide switches and requires the use of waveguide switches along with coaxial adapters in order to be compatible with the waveguide "M" switch. The adapters add unwanted size, weight and cost to a particular switch application. This is highly desirable in space operations or any other application having very strict weight and size restrictions.
An alternative to a waveguide "M" switch with coaxial adapters is to group two "T" switches together forming an "M" configuration. However, two switches are twice as heavy, twice as bulky, and twice as lossy as an individual switch.